I'll Be Waiting
by Akiko Yuy
Summary: RanKen Songfic, deathfic. Angst ahead. When life takes an unexpected turn of events, how will fate's pawns react?


Author: Akiko Yuy

Rating: PG - PG13  
Disclaimer - I do not own Weiss. If I did Kei~Kei would get Yohji for Christmas, not this crappy story. I don't own the song either (lyrics in bold); it belongs to the Spice Girls and such people.

Author's Notes: at the bottom

--------------------------------------

**Do you still remember, how we used to be,  
Feeling together, believe in whatever,  
My love has said to me,  
  
**

"Now, everyone, this isn't a normal mission. It's going to be hard. Don't mess up," the tall redhead said. Ken watched his icy lover give instructions on how to go about the mission. True, it was a tricky mission, but no trickier than some of the others. Did Aya know something they didn't? Ken chewed his lower lip a little and flexed his hand. Time to go. He was ready, he hoped. 

**Both of us were dreamers,  
Young love in the sun,  
Tell like my saviour, my spirit I gave you,  
We'd only just begun,**

"KEN! Watch it!" Aya yelled as a shot fired. Ken flinched as it grazed his shoulder. Looking up he froze. More shots where coming, he wasn't going to be able to move. Like a deer in headlights, he was frozen, watching death come at him. Something black jumped in front of him. A gasp of pain was heard as bullets hit the barrier ahead of him.   
             "A…Aya…?" Blinking in surprise the brunette ran forward. Yohji and Omi had gotten to the shooter and taken "care" of him. Ken's hands trembled as the touched this black leather coat; it was staining with flowing blood. "No. AYAAAAAAA!!!!" Ken wrenched out a horrified call as he pulled the stoic man into his arms. Tears slipped past closed eyelids. Hadn't it just been a few days ago they had admitted to deeper feelings? When they discussed their future together, their future after Weiss? "Aya…why..?"  
            "Ken…," Aya choked out, coughing up blood, "it came so soon, but… I didn't…want…you to…die." Violet eyes started to dim as Aya's breathing became uneven. "I… I…"

"Hush, love," Ken said with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't talk, it'll only make it worse." Aya gasped for breathe and tried again.

"Ken, I...love you," eyelids fluttered down over amethyst eyes. His breathing slowed. "I'm... sorry. I should...have told...you sooner..." Ken shoved his mouth onto Aya's in one last kiss. The brunette could feel the warmth leaving the redhead's lips. Strangled sobs crashed through his body.

"Goodbye, my love," Ken choked out between sobs.

**Hasta manana, always be mine, **

            Yohji had helped Ken wash up and get into bed. Chocolate eyes never closed in peaceful sleep though; they just gazed to the ceiling. Fists grabbed at the sheets. Hadn't Aya been sleeping in these sheets just mere hours ago? Rolling over the brunette buried his face in the pillow next to his. He inhaled the scent, the scent of Aya's hair. Ken decided this would be his favorite scent, the smell of roses and something entirely his love. His chest hurt, but the tears wouldn't come. The pain just pushed at his chest.

**Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting like the sun,  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one, **

It was a cold autumn day when Ran Fujimiya was buried. Multi-colored leaves tumbled under a grey sky. Ken stood next to the casket in his black trousers and shirt. Scanning the crowd he could see various people. Manx stood, not looking her normal composed self, and next to her was Sakura. Poor Sakura, she was a mess, sitting there in one of the few chairs outdoors sobbing. Yohji was trying to comfort Omi. The youngest member of Weiss had taken Ran's death hard, because another one of his families had been shattered. The brunette ran his fingers down the edge of the casket. His eyes closed in memory; stilling trying to calm the hurt in his chest.

Yes I still remember, every whispered word,   
The touch of your skin, giving life from within,  
Like a love song never heard,  
  


Aya brushed his hands through Ken's hair. The brown locks felt smooth, like silk. Ken chuckled quietly. Chocolate eyes smiled at amethyst ones. It was times like this that they could be themselves, not having to worry how the rest of the world perceived them. It was just them, in their own little world. Loving fingers caressing each other in peace. Words weren't needed between them.  

**Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time,  
Promises made every memory saved,  
Have reflections in my mind,**

It was barbaric. Whoever had started the tradition of loved ones throwing dirt onto the casket should be shot. Ken started at his reflection in the casket below. He left the dirt sift through his fingers. He could here the faint thumps as it hit the wood. A lone tear slipped past the barrier. _"We'll always be together, Ken. I'd never abandon you."_ Always. Where were you now Ran? Looking down Ken looked at the dirt marring the perfect wood of the coffin. Dead… because of me… that's where you are.

**Hasta manana, always be mine, **

Chocolate eyes focused on the stars above. No longer did they seem to sparkle and twinkle happily, now they only seemed to mock him. Twinkling forever, while he lost the things dearest to him. Shrugging his coat forward more on his shoulders Ken kept walking. The night was soothing in a way, the brisk air letting him think.

**Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting like the sun,  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one, **

Back to work. Try to get back to normal. That' s what everyone had been telling him. How could he get back to normal? He sighed and rested his chin on his palm. No matter what, cash register work was boring. A young girl bounced over, all cheer and happiness. Ken nearly flinched. "May I buy these?" She questioned with a smile. Ken looked at what she was holding. Orchids*. An armful…of orchids. Chocolate eyes dimmed at sight of the flowers. Pushing away from the counter Ken took off. Running out the backdoor, leaving a shocked Yohji and an understanding Omi behind. 

**Back where I belong now, was it just a dream,  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold,  
And the secrets safe with me, **

Bitter cold stung at Ken's arms as he watched the waves crash into the shore. Most people would be considered crazy to have been at the beach with this weather. Wind whipped the brown hair as Ken sat, eyes locked on the water. Dark clouds above promising a cold rain, still, those piercing eyes never left the water. Something fell on his arms. A coat? Looking up he saw blue eyes shining with concern. Omi sat down next to him, not saying a word. Just being there for him. "You and Ran… You two were in love weren't you?" Omi questioned, watching the blue waves. At the sounds of a muffled sob the blonde turned to Ken and gave him a soft hug. "He'll wait for you, where ever he is, he'll wait for you." 

**Hasta manana, always be mine, **

Ken sat on the beach long after Omi had left. The sun was setting. The purple hues of the dying sun, just like Ran's eyes. So beautiful. The waves pounded the sand. Omi had said Ran would wait…  Wave after wave hit the beach. Standing the brunette walked to the water. 

**Viva forever, I'll be waiting,  
Everlasting like the sun,  
Live forever, for the moment,  
Ever searching for the one**.

Throwing himself into the ocean Ken shuddered slightly. The water was icy and bit at his skin. A smile graced the brunette's lips. Closing his chocolate eyes, he wished for peace. After all, he couldn't let his love wait, ne? 

------------------------------

* The word for orchid in Japanese is Ran. Ran…as in Aya.

*bows* Gomen ne if the ending sucked! I really worked hard on this story though. Please tell me what you think. ^-^ And no, I love Ran and Ken to pieces, I didn't kill them for sick pleasure!


End file.
